


热岛小夜曲

by ageha143



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 豪情雅致 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha143/pseuds/ageha143
Kudos: 10





	热岛小夜曲

半岛露台餐厅，任豪看了看表，差一刻钟到点，提早赴约是绅士的职责。

餐厅经理捧着菜单上前，介绍时令和开发的新菜，“前天接到任夫人吩咐，特地准备92年的Le Pin梅洛，酒已醒够钟……”

任豪抬手打断，侍应生领着一男一女朝任豪这桌走来，女的他见过，刘家小千金，排行第五，这男的倒是个生面孔。

“小任哥，”少女嗓音甜美，侍应生为她拉开椅子，刚坐定便朝身边的男子开口，“好啦大哥，今日劳驾你，多谢。”

似乎听到特别的称呼，任豪撑着头看向她，等待引荐。

不等少女再开口，那人主动伸出手：“我是刘也，小谕的大哥，幸会。”

刘家这辈排显字，这人却单名一个也。任豪起身握手，“任豪，幸会。”四目相对，生出一丝好奇。

任豪说：“既然大哥也来了，不如添张椅子，一同吃个饭。”

刘也笑了笑回绝：“不好做电灯泡，顺路送小妹过来，有机会下次。”说完便转身离去，露台阳光照进来，经过一排绿植，颀长的背影披着光，配室内纯白装潢，好似一幅风景水彩。

刘也回刘家大屋三天了，每天全家人必定按时坐在餐桌前用早饭，到底是讲究传统。早上刘太讲起小妹相亲事宜，挑了顶顶好的任家二少，虽然不是长子，但没到时候未必成定数。沙龙已经约好了，用完早饭就出发，今天准她挑车子。

刘太威风啊，刘也心里感叹，漫不经心地喝粥。

现在的刘太是扶上来的续弦，添了四个孩子，两对龙凤。刘也生母早早离世，中学时便被送出国。明明是正室之子，风头却被弟弟老三抢过去，老三插手公司事务多时，称得上外界认定的继承人。

老爷让他载小妹赴约，任家手上有股份，刘也刚回来谁都不熟悉，打个照面也好。趁小妹做头发，刘也晃到楼下商场，刷卡添置行头，他本是不在意，总不好丢了刘家的面子。出门前刘太扫过来的眼神，刘也读得懂。

半个月后朋友约任豪海钓，下好竿闲聊，提起任夫人安排的午饭。

夜空晴朗，游艇随着浪摇摆，任豪勾了勾嘴角，说老妈们打牌还乱点鸳鸯谱，牌友子女轮了几圈，怕是哪天都不够用。

本岛叉烧肉般大，八卦传得飞快，这帮玩伴自然听了不少。

“诶，刘家最近不是回来一个。”

“回来有什么用，遗嘱又不会少写他一个名字，还想跟显志争家主？”朋友中有相熟刘家老三的，言语间带了嘲讽。

说来也奇怪，除了周刊小报上一张模糊的豆腐块，回来了不见办酒会接风，偷偷摸摸做贼一般，估不准刘家对这长子抱着什么态度。

尽兴后游艇驶回港口，约好有时间飞印尼钓GT。说来巧，隔天便有请帖送上门，下月初三，君悦ballroom，刘家设宴，贺的却是二小姐生日，焦点依然轮不到刘也。任豪翻着通讯录，狐朋狗友纷纷表示按时参加，就连任夫人出门赴约临走，都叮嘱他试新订的西装。

是夜凌晨，大潭道。

任豪偏爱这段山路，不仅因为它窄得难应付，左面是海水，右面山丘高耸，游走在动静间的平衡线，要的就是濒临失控的风景。座下帕加尼Zonda全身黑色哑光漆，深沉的闪电划破海风，随着山势起伏。

晚餐时大哥当着全家面数他不关心自家产业，成日和几家公子厮混，应当下放，从复印机小弟开始做起。任豪霎时没了食欲，也不搭腔，放碗筷径自回房。半夜出来飙车，大概应了大哥的心愿，一辈子做个游手好闲的二世祖。

突然后方来车打了个双闪，后视镜看过去，一辆白色Liberty Walk改版911不知什么时候跟上，任豪亮了后雾灯回应，方向盘右打，踩着油门轮胎擦地拐过一处U形弯。

后车同样没有减速，摆尾贴上，银白海鸥亮翅，轻巧略过水面。

这条通往赤柱的路，更出名在双股单行，一条路进，一条路出，只能容纳一个车身行驶。嬉戏般几个来回，后车此刻上冒并排，降下副驾车窗，食中二指并拢，点头潇洒地打了个招呼。任豪来时胸中烦闷早已驱尽，正想表示，听到远方传来一声鸣笛，载货车迎面驶来。

任豪握稳了方向盘给油空出位置，好让后车变道。载货车已逼到眼前，允许车手考虑的时间不多。后车油门踩到底，六缸发动机百公里加速只要3.5秒，活塞全速运转，精确到分秒间与迎面的载货车一个错身，从两车空隙间钻过，几乎是弹射般跃到任豪车前。

这场堪比赛级的表现，可惜缺少观众，四下只有风声山林。911毫不在意地两声鸣笛，身侧繁茂枝叶摩挲，亦当作掌声。

“叼！”任豪骂了句脏话换挡减速，额前微微渗出冷汗，差了0.1秒就是结局扭转翻下大坝，这般不要命，苦想不出是哪个相识。

两车找了处高地停靠，开了车门野马现身，竟然是刘家长子。

“好久不见。”突兀的开场白，谈不上多久，只不过比起天天一起蒲的兄弟，刘也算是久未见的生人。

刘也点头回应，解了两粒衬衫扣子，看来刚才的一幕他也不轻松。

偏离本岛的繁华，霓虹远远地照耀，少了耳边的阿谀奉承唯有星光眷顾。两人不谈家里生意，只讲车子，交谈间如同相识多年的亲密老友，若此刻有旁人经过，定会赞叹养眼，英俊型男，配上顶级超跑，耽误多少红尘。

两人同路返程，半山住了云云豪门，一个方向并不稀奇。分别时任豪邀请刘也参加熟人举办的派对，刘也半边身子倚在车门上，又露出带着疏离的笑容，对他摆手：“下次，下次一定。”

下次再见面便是刘家宴会，名流巨星悉数到场，觥筹交错。切蛋糕前仿佛临时想起，家主向众人介绍留学归来的长子，众人鼓掌致意间，烂熟的生日快乐歌响起，聚光灯又回归主角。

举着香槟穿梭在莺红柳绿间，任豪倍感气闷。打了个响指，身边侍应生立刻殷勤上前，随手放下杯子，向主人示意后便向外走。

刘也生性低调更不喜交际，下了台早早躲到冷餐台后，反正不需他招待宾客，天大地大，填饱肚子最实在。张口送进一片生鱼，杜荷夫的雷司令佐酒，他面皮生得薄嫩，任豪撞见的时候一副腮边鼓鼓，不禁失笑。

任豪今天着意大利Rubinacci定制西服，黑色套装经典搭配白衬衣，裁线立体更衬出他风光。头发抓了发胶全部翻到后面，漏掉的两缕添了几分颓废。刘也手中举着酒杯朝他示意，任豪走上前问好，接过他手中的酒杯。

“没意思，”任豪耸耸肩，晃了晃酒杯，一饮而尽，“个个都假模假样，不如早点回家睡觉。”

“那我送你。”

刘也的白西服外套束一圈深色腰带，手上的Zalto酒杯忘了放，晶钻流苏点缀袖口泛星星点点的光，映着杯中晃动的白葡萄酒。与任豪并排走在布满镜面长廊，沸腾人声抛在身后，不像是送客，倒像是走天台。

“来。”任豪进了电梯，在里面朝他勾手。

刘也微微皱眉，看向另一处出神了半秒，回应他是杯子落地，泼出去的酒染湿地毯。

任豪舔了舔后槽牙，盯着刘也，看他玩什么花样。

刘也抽出身旁落地柜放的新鲜玫瑰，浇了满头水，红花插回玻璃樽，淋湿的刘海遮住眼眸，偏过头不看他。走廊有人走匆匆走近，原来是二小姐和五小姐。

两位女士碰上这狼狈画面，幸好二小姐玲珑，推断定是自家人不懂礼数冲撞。向任豪道歉，又把害羞的小妹往前推，多多联系。

电梯门缓缓合上，二小姐即刻转身，没太多感情的大哥，在自己的生日会上惹了事，无须多给脸色。

刘也一脸风轻云淡，拨开碍事的头发，向盥洗室走去，稍作整理便离开会场。

在酒店大堂花了些时间，好言好语哄走刘家小姐，任豪驱车径直回家，不知为何，今夜格外怀念床铺。

任宅门前停了一辆车，有人站在车旁，食着烟，路灯熄了只能看到明灭的一点烟火。

任豪降下车窗，靠在车门上问此人来意。

“自然是有话要谈。”

任家老爷夫人尚在欧洲小岛游玩，大哥周旋于晚宴，气派的别墅就只有他们两人。佣人小心接过外衣，抚平挂好，另一名佣人紧紧跟上，侍奉主客茶水。

“政府正在招城建。”刘也翘起脚，刚坐下就开门见山，“我想让任氏拿到这个case，而且是你牵头。”

凭什么是你想，任豪挑了挑眉，等待下文。

“工程只有任、刘两家有实力争，”刘也掐灭手中的七星：“我看了老三的file，还有一些相关的……”话说到这里，言语间的暗示不必再明显。

任豪有些意外，四目相对电波流转，有些状况，只有处境相同的人才能理解。任豪沉默，没有预兆地起身上楼走向房间，招呼佣人：“Ann，送客。”

关上房门却被人从身后抵住，刘也走进房间，顺手落锁。

“算上今天，你已拒绝我三次。”任豪默许了刘也的逾矩，靠坐在床头，双手撑着身子，一脸玩味，“要我如何接受你的提议？”

“肥皂剧不都是这么演？吊足胃口才有的拍下一集。”刘也除去腰封脱下西服外套，扔在地上，反问他：“你现在是不是多少有些倦意？”

“你在酒里下药？”

刘也没有否认，坐在四柱床沿，床幔遮了半边脸，突然说起自家辛密。生母陪丈夫白手起家，从大逃港到跻身上流，还没来得及享受被气得撒手人寰，同样是苦心经营，现任刘太的竞技台是床上罢了。她的子女享受天伦，刘也初到瑞士语言不通又无朋友，homestay只尽了供他吃住的责任，心下满是凄凉。

“都说人心不足，可我只想拿回属于自己的东西。”

如今不会再轻易落泪，是刘也自己要回来，是他自己决心走这一步险棋。房间里没有开灯，两人的呼吸声粗重。

“不问我下一步会做什么？”刘也拍拍床面，柔软的织物，塌陷出一处印子。

任豪勉强曲起一只腿，遮掩身体的反应，抬起下巴：“你今晚来到底想干什么。”

刘也一颗一颗扣子往下解，衬衫半挂在身上，胸前景色一览无余，颈上戴Damiani的Eden系列，白金小蛇危险缠绕，虚空中丝丝吐着蛇信。丝巾蒙上任豪的眼睛，药物里有让人四肢无力的成分，任豪随他摆布。

膝盖顶开任豪的双腿，刘也俯身替他解了两粒扣子，任豪出了一身热汗。扯了领带锁住任豪的双手，带着暖意的纤手顺着形状分明的肌肉往下，来到坚实的小腹，两道清晰的人鱼线埋进诱惑深处，暗夜中只有皮带搭扣松动的声响。

刘也停下来打量，几分犹豫，难怪小妹痴，眼前的家伙半勃都尺寸傲人。拉下裤子，在手中掂了掂，圈上后立马充血，上下几个来回，前头渗出液体，已然翘得厉害。刘也红了耳根，身体发烫，回想从片子里看的画面，枪上了膛如何能退。

伸出舌头亲吻柱身，刘也启唇包裹住任豪的性器，生涩的牙齿不小心磕到，激得无法动弹的人泄出一声呻吟。舌苔颗粒黏上敏感的冠状沟，双手按上任豪颤栗的腹肌，浅浅地推拒。前部顶到了喉头，前列腺液微苦的味道引起一阵干呕，刘也吐出口中的阴茎，唾液来不及咽下从嘴角划过，滴到床单上。

胡乱抹去，褪了自己的裤子，下身一丝不挂。刘也撑着双手压上任豪的胸膛，低头喟叹一般在任豪的耳边低声道：“我来勾引你呀。”

如何构成同谋结构，借交合的名义，星火燎原。

来之前早做好了润滑扩张，未经事的秘道，柔润微暖。任豪的性器上布满了刘也的口水，刘也握着硬挺的粗壮，找好角度，张开双腿慢慢坐了下去，吞没这灼身烈焰。

刘也闭上眼接纳插入的不适，感受茎体上每根血管突突跳动，薄薄两片红唇，吐出一声声呻吟。舒展身体，睁眼正打算动作——

领带、丝巾，具不在该在的地方，任豪仰躺着活动获得自由的手腕。察觉他的注意，任豪伸手掐住刘也的窄腰，支起身体，亲了亲呆掉的人儿，“上门作客，哪有让客人主动的道理。”

剧情急转直下，任豪扶着刘也的腰把人扔在床上。还停留在体内的阴茎顺势转了半个圈，从尾椎骨狂飙上升的快意，刘也难耐地高声尖叫。任豪轻笑：“肥皂剧还是不要多看。”一边撕开自己身上的衬衫，贝母扣子应声散在床上，如同星光抖落。

珠宝配美人真是名言警句，刘也背对着任豪跪在床上，最后一件遮挡被扒下，双手堪堪支撑，一条银色细闪环在肩颈，任豪兴奋得浑身发抖，叹进房应及时开灯。男人并不细腻的指腹揉遍刘也白缎般的上身，任豪配合他做戏，忍得好辛苦。

他是淬了毒的野马，任豪便是亮出利爪的猛兽，毫无悬念，他们本就是同路人。

任豪挺腰发狠冲撞，紧紧制住刘也的双手。刘也无处可依，呜咽着承受，怕了，他开始怕了，他才知道怕。

刘也使劲挣脱禁锢，奋力向前爬了，这举动无疑激发男人天生的征服欲。捉住一只手就能环绕脚踝往回扯，任豪捏着刘也的下巴，扳过他的头深吻，口腔中残存的烟草味一并舔舐。身下的动作也变了节奏，且深且浅，时快时慢，带着两人攀上高峰，浮浮沉沉，几多香艳。

是时，有人敲响任豪的房门。

“豪仔，你有客人？”大哥已归家，听佣人禀报。豪宅建造隔音良好，将屋内的高低呻吟挡在门外。

刘也闻声惊讶得夹紧了甬道，血液不住朝下身冲去，任豪爽得头顶发麻。

任豪放过刘也的唇应声，扯着嗓子说在打电动。手上没闲着，故意揉搓刘也胸前殷红两粒，胸脯上具是饱受蹂躏的红印。刘也再受不住刺激，寻到任豪手臂，张口咬下去，颤着腰射了。

大哥还在门外嘱咐早休息，任豪已无暇分心。双眼未曾从刘也身上离开，刘也趴在床上，乏力喘息，细细密密的汗珠铺满粉色的后背，眼角飘红，泪水与唾液滴进床单，汗湿的前发垂在额前，世人赞叹过的所有美丽，只在任豪身下盛放。

门外人声停了，门内还远未到中场。

任豪啃食刘也的后颈，高昂的性器碾压致命的一点。刘也还在不应期，头晕目眩间控制不住抽搐，任豪将全身重量压覆在他身上，刘也已全面溃败，抖着双腿流水。任豪亲吻他的鼻尖，卖力插弄间尽数释放至体内深处。

刘也抱着任豪的手臂，海浪中抓住一根浮木般，喉咙沙哑浑身酥麻，与他一起彻底沦陷在情潮中。四肢胡乱的纠葛，短短一刻间下腹又升起反应，踏入沼泽的爱侣，脱身尚早。

管他是临时起意还是蓄谋已久，公平交易还是偷心游戏，扮猪吃老虎，任豪今夜便顺了刘也计策。身旁人承受太多，身上满是痕迹，已在任豪臂弯里昏睡过去，全无来时姿态，忍不住笑他天真，亲亲刘也圆润的脸颊。

“晚安，小猪。”

完


End file.
